Competencias
by Moya-chin
Summary: "Kendall era competitivo, quizás demasiado." En el cual había una sola competencia que Kendall no era capaz de ganar, sin importar cuantas veces él y Jo lo intentasen.


_Advertencias. Ninguna._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 ** _Competencias._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kendall era competitivo, quizás demasiado.

No era una característica que siempre ha poseído, pero desde que se mudaron a Hollywood el gen de la competencia se le ha estado expresando fuertemente, sin previo aviso para nadie, y dando origen a un gran número de situaciones humorísticas y ridículas. Como demostrar que podía estar más tiempo sin respirar que el resto del grupo, que le costó una visita al hospital a mediados de una de sus giras; o la vez en la que aseguró poder beberse más botellas de refresco que Carlos, que le tuvo yendo al baño siete veces por hora.

En fin, estaba claro que competían por cosas banales. Pero el asunto era que siempre ganaba. _Siempre_. Y la idea de perder no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Bueno, excepto _una_.

"¿Otra ves?" El inteligente del grupo exclamó agotado, dejándose caer sobre el sillón anaranjado del departamento, justo al costado de su novia, quien portaba una similar expresión en su rostro. Kendall, sin embargo, hablaba muy enserio, tomando desde a la cintura a Jo mientras se sentaban al frente de la otra pareja, ignorando deliberadamente la mueca de desacuerdo que la actriz plantó en sus facciones tan pronto escuchó la declaración.

Si había una competencia que el pelirrubio no había sido capaz de ganar, es 'Que pareja perdura por más tiempo besándose' contra Logan y Camille. _Nunca_ , de las docenas de veces que han competido. Y el mero hecho de estar tan lejano, incluso, del peor record de sus contrincantes prendía aún más su chispa competitiva. Ellos perderían algún día, debían, y Kendall no pensaba rendirse hasta coronarse como el vencedor por al menos una vez.

"¿Estás lista?" El cantante le preguntó a su novia, quien estaba más que cansada de discutirle al muchacho. No tenía caso negarse, más aún con la sonrisilla de superioridad que Camille tenía en su rostro y que propulsaba a Kendall a seguir con su estúpido jueguito, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, casi a regañadientes, mientras observaba los labios del pelirrubio acercarse a los suyos.

"Desde ahora, _ya_." Escuchó a James exclamar antes de percibir la alarma del inicio del cronometro, seguido por un silencio solo perturbado por el sonido de sus labios colisionando.

Kendall no entendía cómo es que no habían ganado ya esto. Después de todo, han estado saliendo por mucho más tiempo que ellos, es solo lógico que posean más experiencia en esto de besarse por largos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, los segundos se disfrazaban de eternidades mientras movían sus labios, acariciando la espalda baja de la muchacha en un vago intento de mantener el contacto por más tiempo, removiendo su lengua por las zonas sensibles de la cavidad bucal de Jo, quien enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y unió más sus cuerpos, eliminando toda distancia entre ellos mientras intensificaban la unión.

Cuando se separaron por escasez de oxígeno, Kendall se sintió confiado. No había forma de que hayan perdido una vez más, aunque ese pensamiento se esfumó de su mente tan pronto escuchó la risa escandalosa de Carlos.

"Un minuto con treinta y siete. Todavía no están _ni siquiera_ cerca." James informó entre carcajadas, sosteniéndose del hombro del más bajo mientras reían estrepitosamente.

Jo solo pudo suspirar.

 _Demonios._

"Será la próxima vez, Kendall." Logan le dijo, con el mismo tono burlesco de siempre, golpeando levemente la espalda del pelirrubio en el camino hacia el refrigerador. Era la rutina, y a Kendall no podía molestarle más el acto de superioridad que el muchacho disfrutaba de realizar cada vez que perdía.

Camille hablaba con Jo con total normalidad, sentadas juntas, riendo de vez en cuando, charlando de audiciones, como si nada hubiese ocurrido; aunque no falló, como cada vez, en besar una de las mejillas, peligrosamente cerca de los labios, del muchacho inteligente tan pronto volvió a posicionarse a su lado.

 _¡¿Cuál era su secreto?!_ El pelirrubio no lo podía comprender, suspirando derrotado y tomando asiento al costado derecho de Jo.

Aunque volvieron a perder, besarse con la hermosa pelirrubia _nunca_ era una pérdida de tiempo, y estaba seguro que algún día, quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero descubría el truco tras los pulmones de hierro de Camille y Logan y les vencería.

En definitiva, Kendall Knight no se rendiría hasta ganar. Eso era una afirmación redundante.

Aun cuando a Jo Taylor no le gustara para nada la idea.

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Nickelodeon, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

 _Bueno, esto es inesperado._

 _Esta es mi primera historia para el archivo de Big Time Rush, y decir que me encuentro con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción en el estomago no es suficiente para describir mis emociones actuales. Esta historia la he empezado a escribir hace un par de horas, y determiné que era lo suficientemente buena como para probar las aguas por aquí. Espero que todo quien lea esta pequeña historia la disfrute, y pueda dejarme sus opiniones constructivas, me ayudarían a mejorar y a subir mi autoestima como escritora._

 _Siempre he pensado que Kendall es competitivo, como en la guerra de la bromas o cuando estaba empecinado en superar el record de N-Sync, por lo que desde allí surgió la idea para esta historia. Una vez más, espero que la disfruten y que nos llevemos bien por estos lares. Como siempre menciono, lamento si se me ha pasado alguna falta ortográfica o de coherencia. Soy mi propia beta, y una bastante deficiente cabe señalar._

 _Sin más, me despido hasta otra ocasión._

 _ **¡By-e!**_


End file.
